The Hunt
by Midnight172013R
Summary: Caroline and Klaus, are like Hunters on Supernatural. Takes place at a case to the mental hospital. Dedicated to a friend of mine Klaroline-lovegames for her birthday.


Chapter to Klaroline-loveGames

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Happy Birthday Klaroline –lovegames this Drabble is for you. Klaroline in a mental hospital. Caroline is a hunter like Sam and Dean from the Supernatural show. Klaus ends up joining Caroline from New Orleans along the way. Despite that she is annoyed by him slightly. Since he is an original hybrid. Caroline is human and is the cousin of Sam and Dean. Klaus just ends up joining her because he is drawn to her. And has saved her from a vampire that was going to kill her. She had been fighting another one at the time. They travel together. Klaus and Caroline join a mental hospital to fight a Raith. A troll like creature that makes people go insane by touch. Then tries to eat the brain. Enjoy.

Caroline and Klaus made their way inside the building. They knew the plan. It had been almost three months since Klaus had joined her. And she knew that she trusted him. She still couldn't believe that she was trusting a original hybrid. But she was. He did come in handy from time to time. And they were a good team. They made their way into the office. There was a man named Dr. Merrifield. He greeted them. Caroline showed her fake badge as a nurse, but the Doctor believed it. She sat down next to Klaus.

"Nurse Erica Armstrong how may I help you?" He asked. Caroline gave him a smile.

"Dr. Merrifield, this a patient of mine that I am transferring here to be closer to his family who lives in town." She said. "This is Scott Gates," She nodded to Klaus. Klaus nodded.

"Pleasure sir," He said. Dr. Merrifield nodded.

"What are his symptoms?" He asked Caroline.

"See for yourself, Scott believes he fights demons." Dr. Merrifield face scrunched up in confusion.

"Demons?"

"Yes, Demons, they are around and causing the end of the world. The Apocalypse is here." Klaus said. Dr. Merrifield raised an eyebrow.

"Ok…rest assured that Mr. Gates will be safe here. And hopefully he will get out of here soon."

"Thank you Doctor," Caroline said shaking his hand.

Klaus and Caroline walked to the end of the hall to the Nurse's room. This would be where Klaus would be checked to see if he any injuries, diseases or anything. Caroline handed him some clothes.

"Have fun," She said. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Quite like the look of you being a nurse love," Klaus smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well don't get to cocky about it." She said. Caroline turned and headed down the hall to the other nurses rooms. Caroline found who she was looking for Dr. Edwards. He was the one that had witnessed some of what happened on the night of the supposed suicide. "Excuse me sir," He turned to her. "Hi I am Erica Armstrong, I am a new nurse here. And I wanted to know more about the suicides that have been happening here. I mean one just happened last night." She said. He swallowed hard and looked to her.

"I would tell you that it is not a suicide but I think I might be just in shock at what I heard and thought I saw." She looked at him curiously.

"What did you see?" She asked.

"I am not sure, the only word that came to my mind was Monster. But monsters aren't real. If I really said that to anyone else they might think I had gone insane. But I think that, that is what I saw. But I am probably just kidding myself." Caroline shook her head.

"Well perhaps if you tell me what it looks like you can remember what you really had seen." She said.

"I thought I saw…a demons face. It was hideous, almost like some troll like thing. But for some reason I could only see this in the mirror and as a shadow. Some horrible thing. I should really stop talking. I am sure that it was nothing." He said.

"What was the cause of death?" She asked. He turned to her.

"Something…something to do with the brain. They were examining it today. Blood came out of the ear and we knew that he was dead. I don't know what has happened but I can tell you right now that they aren't suicides." He moved away and left without another word. Caroline sighed and walked into the cafeteria to find Klaus sitting at a table drawing. She had noticed it was something that he loved to do. He was really good too. He could draw very realistic drawings.

"Hey," She said. He looked up to smile at her.

"Hi," He said folding up the paper and putting it into his pocket.

"Can I see it?" she asked. Klaus shook his head.

"It's not done yet. When it is, then you can see it." She rolled her eyes.

"Did you find anything?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"Just that it seems to have spooked the patients here. They are saying it is a monster or something. No matter how much they scream no one helps them." Klaus said.

"Ok I think I might know what it is with the witness that gave me a description of the creature. A raith." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"A what?" He asked.

"A raith is a ugly looking face of a troll that can only be seen in mirrors or anytime when looking into it's refection. They also devoure the brain." Klaus shrugged.

"And you thought drinking blood was gross." Klaus chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

"We just have to find out who is the raith. But who could it be. They would have to touch you to make you insane." Caroline said.

"Nurse Erica we request your assistance in room 209." Said a loud speaker. Caroline laughed before getting up.

"I will be back." She said. Klaus nodded and watched her go to the end of the hall. Klaus smiled to himself. Despite that his family was back in New Orleans he didn't regret coming with Caroline to make sure that she was safe. He didn't know why but every being in his body told him to go with her. To make sure that she was safe. Now lately he was realizing that he was more drawn to her then ever.

_"She could never love you." _A familiar voice said. He turned and found Rebekah standing there.

"Rebekah?" He was confused to see her there.

_"She's a hunter you're a monster. Why would she ever want you? Why would we want you?"_

_"You disgraced our family Niklaus. You have always been the abomination to the world. That is why we are leaving. To watch you suffer in your loneliness." _Elijah said.

_"You have always abandoned us. Now we shall abandon you. And Caroline will as well."_ Rebekah muttered. The next thing Klaus knew he was being tackled by the vampires that Marcel had used against him. He was fighting them off one by one. But they would just be coming back. Suddenly he was grabbed he tried to fight but his mind was becoming weak and the use of is body was not good. He was becoming weak through the mind. He cried out and screamed before he felt arms around him lifting him somewhere. He wasn't sure where though.

Caroline was walking down the hall when someone grabbed her. She turned and found her a old family friend.

"Peter?" She said.

"It's your friend, he was trying to stop it but she got to him first." She looked at him confused.

"What are you saying?" She demanded.

"I am saying that I know that you are hunting for the creature. Your friend has been captured by it. His body has become vulnerable through his mind. It can't think straight through the body. You better hurry she plans on feasting on his brain next." Caroline stared at him.

"Who?" She asked.

"Nurse Gloria, down the hall to the right." He said. She nodded and began her way down the hall putting her hand in her pocket. She felt the dagger in her hands preparing herself to attack the raith. She found Klaus on the gurney, he was unconscious.

"Klaus," She ran to him. But was suddenly thrown on the other side of the room. She struggled trying to free herself from the hold that she had over her. The raith smiled at her. She had taken the appearance as a beautiful brunette with stunning features. Klaus starting to wake when the woman began to move her hand to his neck to his throat. Some sort of screw comes out of wrist, she licks her lips as she raises it to the brain. Caroline finally is released and grabs the raith trying to get her away from Klaus. Klaus awake and uses his hybrid strength to rip off the ropes that were holding him down. He turned to find Caroline trying to get the upper hand on her. Caroline managed to stab her with her knife but Klaus ripped her heart out. She panted and looked up at him. "Are you alright?" She asked. He nodded.

"The hallucinations the insanity." He said. "Their gone," She smiled.

"Well that's good." She said.

Caroline and Klaus checked out of the hospital when Caroline found the drawing in his old clothes. She opened it to find a sketch of her. She blinked twice staring at herself. Klaus had drawn her with a horse. It was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. She folded it up and placed it in her pocket before looking at him. He had just changed back into his normal clothes. She smiled happy that they were getting back on the road together once again. But she was starting to see that Klaus meant what he had said that night when she thought he was drunk. He fancied her. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek softly. Klaus was shocked. She pulled back and smirked as she walked to the car. Klaus touched his cheek. He never thought that she would ever touch him. Caroline gave Klaus a smile as she walked away. Perhaps she and Klaus did have a thing after all. 

Note: So there you go I hope I did good. Have a happy birthday!

A/N end of first chapter


End file.
